A Love Most Ardent Chapter 1
by Martine Jane Roberts
Summary: Fitzwilliam Darcy sets off for the inn at Lambton, to ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. On his arrival, he finds her distraught, having just learned of Lydia's elopement. Unable to propose until Wickham is brought to justice, Darcy sets out to find him. As tempers rise, one of the men is mortally wounded. This is an exciting, yet surprisingly touching love story. 85000 words.


**A.N.**

My dear FF friends, it is after much deliberation that I have decided NOT to publish the rest of my story, A Love Most Ardent onto this site.

It has not been an easy decision, and if you are a regular reader of my work, you will know that I have posted each of my books, in its entirety, on the FF website. However, after receiving several derogatory 'guest' reviews, I have decided enough is enough. I have no recourse to answer these 'Guest' reviews, and if I do not check and remove them within 24 hours, they are posted onto my site. This is time-consuming, mentally exhausting, and totally unfair, especially if the comments are not about my work.

The easy answer would be to say; if you don't like my story, my style of writing, or anything else about my **work,** DON'T READ IT! They also forget that they are getting a story for FREE! But that is not how they seem to work.

So, this will be the final chapter on the FF site, for this book at least.

BUT, for the majority of my followers who are nothing but kindness themselves, I have found a solution for you to continue reading the last 9 chapters.

I will post them, one at a time, onto my website. .com

The first one will be posted on July 18th.

I am sad that it has come to this, but I hope you will sign up to follow me and continue to enjoy my stories and other posts. (still for Free)

Thank you again for all your support and very very kind reviews. It has, and does mean a lot to me.

Martine x

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **I** t was Anne's wedding day, and what a glorious day it promised to be. Though the hour was early, the sun was already up and bathing everything in a golden hue.

Elizabeth's mood was as sunny as the day promised to be, and her expectations of a pleasant day ahead made her happier still. For her morning walk, she had selected a dress of mint green muslin that would not see her overheat during their walk, but complimented her colouring perfectly.

She checked her appearance in the mirror before going downstairs and noticed that her cheeks already benefited from a soft blush. The effect Mr Darcy was having on her was materialising itself in the most physical of ways.

Hurrying past the dining room on her way to meet Jane, Elizabeth noticed that the servants had already been busy this morning. They had cleaned away the debris from the meal last night and laid out the crockery and utensils ready for the wedding feast.

On special occasions like today, breakfast for the family was served on trays in their rooms, all except for Mr Bennet, who preferred to eat in his study. Thankfully, Elizabeth was content with a freshly baked roll, which she picked up on the way through the kitchen before exiting via the back door.

Jane was already waiting at the garden gate. The soft yellow of her dress complimenting her delicate features to perfection.

"Is Mr Darcy to meet us here, or will he join us along the way?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth pulled on her summer lace gloves and then tied her bonnet ribbons loosely.

"We are to meet at the tall beech tree on the road towards Lucas Lodge. Lydia has asked if I could stop at Lucas Lodge and pick up some hairpins Maria borrowed from her a few weeks ago. Lydia desires to wear them to the wedding."

Though they did not hurry, neither did they dawdle as they made their way along the lane.

Already Elizabeth could make out the figure of Mr Darcy waiting at the appointed spot. But he was not alone, and for Jane's sake, she was pleased.

"Look, Jane. Mr Bingley has come too. Did you know he was to join us?"

Jane blushed and said she did not, but she could not hide her joy at seeing him.

Bingley had needed little persuasion when Darcy mentioned taking an early morning stroll with the ladies. He was quite comfortable when at Longbourn, but alas, there was little opportunity to be alone with Jane. There always seemed to be a sister or two needing her attention or advice.

After the customary salutes had been exchanged, and enquiries of health made, Jane took Mr Bingley's arm, and they walked on ahead.

Darcy, hesitantly, offered Elizabeth his arm, and when she placed her hand lightly on his sleeve, he felt encouraged. He had been unsure if her offer to walk with her had an ulterior, maybe less pleasant, motive.

He had assumed, over his seven and twenty years, that he knew the fairer sex and their idiosyncrasies quite well, but since meeting Elizabeth, all his preconceived ideas had disappeared. She certainly was one in a million, and he hoped that soon, very soon, he could call her his own.

"Tell me, Miss Elizabeth, is my cousin abroad yet? I imagine she has much to do before she leaves for the church."

"Anne has been up some time, sir. I believe the maid was dressing her hair as we came out."

"So, preparations are well underway?"

"They are. Nothing would dare go wrong now, Mr Darcy. Not after all the effort, Mamma has expended on getting everything just so."

They walked on in silence for a few minutes, both watching with envy the couple ahead of them. It appeared that Jane and Mr Bingley had put their separation behind them. Now, as they shared quiet words with each other, no-one would think they were almost star-crossed lovers.

Then fearing the silence would overtake them, Darcy said, "I fetched Mr Galbraith from the inn last evening. He remains at Netherfield now, at Mr Bingley's invitation of course."

"That was kind, of you both."

"My man, Fletcher, is assisting him. Though I do not know if I have done Galbraith a dis-service by sending Fletcher to him."

"Why do you think that, sir?"

"Well, Fletcher is fastidious when it comes to a gentlemen's dress, and it is my understanding that Mr Galbraith intends to wear his kilt. I do not know how much experience Fletcher has regarding traditional Scottish dress."

Elizabeth's tinkling laughter brought a smile to his face. On reflection, he could see how such a predicament could be amusing, though he doubted Galbraith or Fletcher would find it so.

"I am sure Mr Galbraith will welcome Fletcher's help," Elizabeth eventually said through her laughter.

Darcy gave her a sidelong glance. When Elizabeth laughed, her whole face lit up. Her cheeks glowed, her eyes sparkled, and her smile outshone even the sun.

Darcy's mood suddenly turned sombre.

To all intent and purpose, they were alone. Darcy desperately wanted to speak to Elizabeth, to again press his suit, and now, he feared, this would be his only opportunity during this joyful day. Yet still, he hesitated. What if she gave him no sign of encouragement? Should he still reveal the depth of his feeling, and open his heart to her; knowing she might rebuff him again?

"Tell me, sir, was Mr Galbraith in good spirits when you invited him to Netherfield?" Elizabeth asked, genuinely interested.

"It was an informative evening once we had returned home. The colonel, Charles, Angus, and I had a nightcap together, and we talked late into the night."

"And did you discuss anything of worth?" Elizabeth asked, then quickly added, "That is suitable for a young lady to hear?"

"We did. I discovered that I like Angus Galbraith very much. He is of good character and has reputable ancestors. He is strong-willed too. Did Anne tell you that Angus has twice asked Lady Catherine for her permission to court Anne?"

Elizabeth was shocked. Having met Lady Catherine at Easter, she knew what a formidable presence she could be.

"And yet he remained in Hunsford and continued to act as Lady Catherine's solicitor, even after she refused his suit? I cannot imagine she treated him very kindly after that."

"Apparently, from what Anne and Angus have told me, it was for her own perverse satisfaction that she retained Mr Galbraith's services. A lesser man would have resigned and left the area, but not Angus. His sole reason for remaining was Anne. He wanted to protect her, to know that she was safe and well. By staying, and not giving in to his initial reaction to leave, he was able to see Anne almost daily."

"Their love must be sincere."

"I think so. Your friend, Mrs Collins was instrumental in their courtship. She allowed them to meet at the parsonage."

"This surprises me. I recall with perfect clarity that Charlotte once told me she was not romantic in the least."

"Perhaps being a wife, has ignited a spark of romance in her?"

"Perhaps."

They soon reached a fork in the lane where the road branched off; one side leading to Lucas Lodge and the other to Meryton. A stone marker, eighteen inches in height announced who lived in the large house at the end of the track. It was not a long driveway, a few hundred yards at most, but it was a pleasant walk that led up to the property; with trees and shrubs lining both sides of the track, which gave some much welcome shade in the summer months.

Jane and Mr Bingley waited for Darcy and Elizabeth to catch up with them.

"There is no need for all of us to collect the pins, Lizzy. Charles and I will make a brief call on Maria to retrieve them and then come back directly. Ten minutes should be sufficient." Jane said.

Elizabeth had not asked Jane to leave her and Mr Darcy alone, but instinct told her that time was what they needed; time to declare their feelings and resolve any differences they might have.

Without waiting for a reply, Jane and Mr Bingley set off to Lucas Lodge.

 _Now_ , Elizabeth thought, taking her courage by the horns. _Now was the time to be completely honest with Mr Darcy._

"Mr Darcy…"

"Miss Elizabeth…" they spoke simultaneously.

Deferring to her, Darcy waited for her to speak with bated breath, fearful of what she might say.

Elizabeth's mouth felt dry, and she licked her lips to moisten them.

 _How to begin?_

"Do you like weddings, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked. "It is always nice for a lady to be invited to a wedding. It is something we imagine happening to us, one day. We make a mental note of all the things we like, the ceremony, the clothes, the food…" She was rambling, and she knew it. Why would the words she needed to say not come to her, now of all times?

 _How could it be this hard?_ As someone who usually had no difficulty in expressing her opinion, it was a new sensation for her, to be tongue-tied.

Darcy watched and listened. Elizabeth was nervous. She only ever wrung her hands when she was nervous. Was it because she was afraid to be alone with him? Was she about to tell him they had no future together? He quickly dismissed the former thought, but something _was_ troubling her.

It pained Darcy to watch her struggle so. Determined to put Elizabeth at her ease, Darcy took a step away from her and folded his hands behind his back. It was his usual stance, and he hoped it would comfort her in some small way.

The extra space between them did indeed make Elizabeth feel calmer. Her jumbled and agitated thoughts began to unravel, and her mind became clear and quiet.

"A woman listens to the vows a couple make when they marry. They promise to love one another during this lifetime and into the next."

Darcy waited, unconsciously holding his breath while his heart thumping against his rib cage.

Elizabeth had visibly quietened before him.

"Mr Darcy, I had no time to answer your request before I left Pemberley; let me do so now. I would be happy to receive you, should you still choose to, after your cousin and Mr Galbraith leave Longbourn." Even to her own ears, it sounded formal and uninviting.

Then, she softly added,

"Should you feel so inclined, I would like that very much."

Darcy, whose body had stiffened when Elizabeth began her address, suddenly felt weak at the knees. He scanned the area for support, and when he spied a sapling only yards from his position, he attempted to stride over to it manfully. Once there, he wound his hand around the small tree's trunk, willing himself to recover.

"Mr Darcy," Elizabeth said, taking a step closer to him, "Are you quite well?"

Seeing concern reflected in her eyes, gave Darcy the will and motive to straighten.

Then, quite unexpectedly, he gifted her with a broad smile.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth? Yes, I am quite well. In fact, I have never felt better in my entire life."

Elizabeth was confused. It seemed that Mr Darcy had many layers and today she had seen at least three of them.

Now fully recovered, he closed the gap between them and lifted Elizabeth's hands to his lips, pressed a lingering kiss on each.

"Dearest Elizabeth, it pleases me greatly to hear you say this. I feared the worst when you invited me to join you today. It also heightens my desire to see Anne married and safely on her way."

Elizabeth was filled with happiness. Her eyes sparkled with love as her feelings bubbled up to the surface. She no longer needed to hide her affection and admiration from the man that she loved, and she let her spirits soar. She could at last look forward to her future, a future that might soon see her called Mrs Darcy.

There was no time for further discussion. Maria had joined Jane and Mr Bingley for the walk back to Longbourn. Though, as the group made their way back along the lane, Jane noticed that Mr Darcy now placed his hand over Elizabeth's as it rested on his arm. This, together with the shared glances and shy smiles told Jane that there might be another wedding on the horizon.


End file.
